


Visiting Him at Work

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [33]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Bar, Workplace Sex, sex in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope decides one night to visit Landon at his work, just as he’s closing up.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 5





	Visiting Him at Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XoXo_luvaudrey2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXo_luvaudrey2020/gifts).



**Landon POV  
**

  
I was wiping down the bar at the Skull Bar where I worked. I know I didn’t have to work, but I felt like a chump if I didn’t. Plus there was a particular item I was saving up for...

My phone buzzed and I quickly texted back.

**Hope: sexy phoenix, whatcha doing?**

**Landon: closing up. Be home soon, naughty wolf.**

**Landon: u better b ready 4 me 😈**

**Hope: oh I am. 😉 But what if I come over and visit?**

**Landon: don’t fuck w me Hope.**

**Hope: I want to. I don’t think I can wait, babe.**

_**Hope has sent a picture.** _

I gasped at the picture she had sent me. Her fingers were covered and slick with her own cum.

I quickly replied

**Landon: fuck. Baby, come over. I’ll let u in.**

**Hope: k. See u soon. 😏**

I waited a few minutes before hearing a knock on the door. There was Hope, smirking seductively as I bought her inside.

Soon, my lips were attacked and her hands grabbed my ass as mine grabbed hers.

Our mouths opened, tongues dancing as we kept each other close.

“Damn, Hope.” I whispered as she kissed down my neck. Soon her kisses were going lower and lower.

“Hope!” I moaned as I led her to the bar which she eagerly got on her knees and pulled at my belt, smirking.

“I missed you so much, babe...” she whispered as my belt came undone and she fiddled with my buttons and zipper.

Her whole demeanour screamed sex. _God, I loved it when she was this insatiable._

I felt her pull at my jeans and boxers as she smirked up at me. Soon, I felt her hand pull back my foreskin as her tongue lapped at the tip, causing me to moan out.

_She always looked so hot with my cock in her mouth. Especially on her knees._

I steadied myself against a nearby wall as her lips descended around the tip, tongue still lapping at it.

“Hope. Yes, baby...” I moaned as I lightly grabbed her hair, bringing into a sort of ponytail.

Her lips descended from the tip, her mouth lightly kissing down my shaft until she took my balls into her mouth and softly sucked on them.

“God yes!” I moaned out loudly as I felt myself getting closer and closer.

She let my balls fall from her mouth as she kissed up my shaft, taking the tip back in her mouth.

She slid her mouth down the first inch or so of my cock, lapping at it with her tongue.

“Hope, Baby...” I whispered out, my grip on her hair grew tighter as my hips started to buck and precum escaped the tip of my cock, into the inside of her mouth. She kept moving her mouth up and down my cock as I released my seed inside her mouth, filling it. The orgasm that accompanied this was intense.

She released my cock, opened her mouth to show me her tongue covered in my cum, and closed it, swallowing it all. My hands released her hair. She bought herself off her knees before kissing me.

Our kiss grew hot and heated as I rose her up on the bar, kissing her as her ass sat on it. Her black flowly skirt brushed against my jeans as I devoured her mouth and my hands went up her legs.

I started kissing her cheeks before kissing her neck.

“Landon. God.” She whispered as I held her legs around my waist.

_Damn, some nights I had fantasies about taking her on this very bar._

Her mouth erupted in whines and whimpers as I got on my knees and raised her skirt up ever so slightly. I kissed her sweet cunt though the fabric, before my hands went up to pull them down.

I found only bows so I pulled them and the fabric came apart. Breaking my kiss on her sweet cunt, I pulled the fabric off and laid it next to us on the bar while I got to work.

I kissed and licked around her cunt, causing her to whine and whimper before going upwards to her clit, kissing it first before softly sucking on it. Her grip on my curls was tight and her breath quick as I felt her lose herself to the pleasure I was giving her.

_So hot._

“Landon!” She screamed out as she shuttered against me and my mouth as she came.

I smiled as I left her skirt and kissed her, keeping her legs opened as the tip of my cock teased her folds. I was fully hard again.

“Please...just...” she whispered out in between her heavy, hurried breaths.

“Just what?” I asked and she bucked her hips against mine, driving the tip of my cock inside her. We both moaned.

“Babe. Please fuck me.” She breathily replied.

I held her waist and thrust myself inside her cunt. Her response was to grab on my shoulders and dig her head into my neck as I thrust, slow and gentle. Her legs tightened themselves around my hips as I slid my cock in and out of her cunt. Her hands moved themselves down to my back.

“Landon. Oh god, this feels so good.” She moans.

“I know. Baby, I know.” I whispered back as I held her waist and she held onto my back.

“Yes. God, yes. You’re...right there....” she whimpered as I thrust deeper inside her, almost getting to the point where I was balls deep inside her.

I slid almost out of her, a whine escaping her mouth as I did this action, before slamming myself home inside her.

_Damn, damn._

Repeating this action several times, our grips on each other’s bodies grew tight and firm as we chased the final release of our pleasure together.

“God, I’m going to cum, Hope.” I whispered.

“Please do.” She breathily moaned back.

I let myself go, burying myself deep inside her before letting myself go. As I reached another intense mind-blowing orgasm, my seed filled her cunt as she moaned. She wasn’t far behind, her walls squeezing and collapsing around me as she let out a long and loud moan.

“Jesus christ.” I whispered under my breath as I kissed her neck, still recovering from my orgasm. 

I felt her aftershocks around my cock. Only when they stopped, did I withdraw.

She bought my lips from her neck to hers, devouring me with a kiss.

Giggling, she smiled.

“Well, I always wondered what it would be like to have sex on a bar.” She whispered.


End file.
